


memento mori（下）

by Gimmmmick



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmmmick/pseuds/Gimmmmick
Summary: 上篇地址 http://gimmmmick.lofter.com/post/490210_cd9373c





	

**Author's Note:**

> #逻辑并不缜密
> 
> #下篇暴力预警，r15
> 
> #下篇完全是大刀连环砍，请做好心理准备

值得庆幸的是前线的老建筑还没有拆，而且不少建筑物的倒塌导致了此处布局复杂。狛枝从一家被砸塌了一半的便利店顺手捎了点东西，包括居民区的地图。他们离停车场不远，只要能到，狛枝他们就能坐打出租离开这里！  
但不幸的是本身就有脚伤的日向在猛冲时又扭了脚，这导致他们移动的速度非常慢。  
黄昏最后一丝橘光隐匿在水平线之下，在只有零星住户的废墟处，狛枝与日向听到了远处再次覆盖过来的扩音器的声音。  
狛枝已经看到了等待客人到来的出租车，上天保佑这是俩随时等待出发的车。狛枝此时恨不得能背着日向跑过去。  
“您好，现在能去市里吗？”狛枝敲了敲玻璃。  
司机探出头来，说，“我本来是打算几天后再去的，而且……”，扫了扫了一身灰的狛枝与衣服甚至破破烂烂的日向，啧了一声，挠了挠脸颊，“你们有钱吗。”  
“有。”狛枝应完立即开了车门，把日向扔进车后座，并在司机没来得及阻拦他们时，将钱包从挎包里抽了出来。他挥挥钱包，“这点钱的话还是有的。”  
最终在狛枝加价的诱惑下，司机总算在警察追到他们前出发了。  
狛枝将后背靠到皮质的靠背上，终于松了一口气。车很正规，一尘不染的样子看起来像是从市里开到前线这里的。  
狛枝皱眉检查起包中的东西有没有漏，日向则好奇地盯着狛枝检查背包。  
“这是什么？”日向指着一个闪闪发亮的物品。  
狛枝掏出那个闪着淡淡光芒的六角星形状的玻璃制品，他两手捧着它，不知为何这一六角星少了一块，实际存在的部分只有五个角。狛枝两手小心捧着它的正经的样子与低垂专注的眼眸都让日向能感受到这个物品对狛枝的重要性。  
作为从小生活在远离正常社会的再生人，日向没有经历过许多正常人应该经历的事情，像是被妈妈亲吻额头，被重要的人紧紧拥抱，循环陪伴自己度过一段时期的音乐，他很难能感受到与某件事物有深刻联系的感觉。但此刻，他却立即便体会到那边是狛枝的世界，在他的世界里，那个缺了一个角的物品将狛枝与其他什么联系到了一起。  
几乎是在理解了这一事实的同时，日向感到一股难以言述的感情。他不知道如何表达，非要说出来的话，他觉得心脏像是被捏紧，手指变得冰凉，想要向小时候那样哭出来却不知为何头脑在警告他，不行。  
“这是一个重要的人给我的礼物……或者说是纪念物比较好吗？”狛枝轻轻抚摸这个物品的表面，轻声说。  
那个物品似乎有着令人镇静的魔法，狛枝从第一眼看到便紧皱的眉头总算舒展开来，甚至嘴角都带上了一丝隐约的微笑。  
狛枝将手放到日向的头顶，不轻不重地揉了揉他的头，安慰日向别太担心。日向望向这个看起来比他大十岁，实际上还要大更多的男人，露出了一个不让人担心的微笑。  
他闭上眼，将头倚在出租车的靠背上，狛枝手的感触似乎还留在头顶上。  
*  
“这里就可以了吗？”  
“是的，非常感谢。”狛枝向司机微笑。  
日向四处巡视，夜晚里亮着灯的没见过的街道，没见过的一座座完整结构的房屋，对于这个陌生的地方，连站在这块水凝地上这件事都没有实感。  
“狛枝，这里是？”  
“这里离市区还有一点距离，但是贸然去最繁华的地方实在是过于危险。”狛枝咽下了不知道国家对你追踪到哪种地步这句话，说道，“我们先在这里落脚，找找神座的线索。”  
“在那之前，”狛枝瞥了日向一眼，一把抓起他的手腕，“你先跟我去买件新衣服。”  
狛枝在附近的夜市给日向买了身普通的套头衫与长裤，顺带换掉了那双脏兮兮的鞋子。现在日向看起来完全就是一个不谙世事的高中生。  
两人在夜市里吃了份关东煮，填饱肚子的同时也能与老板聊天，多掌握些这个城市的情报。  
以防万一，狛枝偷了一辆车停在住的旅馆外。这些年他那些拥有才能的同学们倒是教给他了不少这种旁门左道。  
相比起今年已经27的狛枝，日向显得不安得多。他时不时便掀开窗帘望一望不远处的车。  
“你再怎么看它也不会自己开走的。”狛枝剥开一个橘子，含糊地说。  
“才不是担心这个！”日向回头瞪了狛枝一眼，“你怎么能随便偷别人的车……”  
狛枝将橘子咽进肚子，又剥开下一个，“今晚用不到的话明天便会还回去的。给你橘子。”  
日向还是没有被说服，但他接过了狛枝递过来的橘子，坐到床上，将两只脚也塞到被子里，一瓣瓣的掰开放入嘴中。  
他们花了大约三个小时才从前线到达这里，之后又花了一个多小时吃饭买东西，现在已经是午夜11点了。  
日向将身体裹进被子里，靠着床头坐在自己的单人床上，一如大多数廉价的旅馆般，这里的床也没有什么弹性。  
狛枝说，高级旅馆的监控设备与其他设备都很完善，如果警察要查的话，那里最容易被找到。于是两人只好来这个不知名的普通旅店，嗅着廉价的空气，枕在如纸一般质感的枕套上。  
虽然狛枝没有明确说过自己是个什么处境，日向创却已经大致能感受到一些。狛枝在监禁处的态度也好，为了躲避警察来到这个旅馆也好（日向看得出来狛枝比较有钱），偷别人的车备用也好。  
狛枝没有在这些准备上瞒着他，毕竟安全大于他那微不足道的感受，他是知道的。  
他把下巴从并拢的膝盖上抬起来，偷偷向狛枝的方向望去。  
房间里只有桌前的台灯开了，狛枝坐在那里研究地图，时不时在纸上画几个符号。在昏黄的台灯的映射下，他原本灰白色的头发也染上了那暗淡的黄色。  
狛枝咬着笔杆，也会用圆珠笔末尾的部分戳自己的脸颊与下巴，他一头张扬的头发在他的蹂躏下变得更蓬松。在感叹狛枝居然有这种习惯的时候，日向非常想下床帮他把头发别在耳后。  
嘴中橘子的酸味又一次显现，因这酸味，他的喉咙反而变得发紧。  
该做些什么好呢？  
“我说，”狛枝突然望向这边，他敲了敲手表，“快12点了，你个未成年赶紧给我睡觉。预备学科就做好觉悟，别拖我后腿。”  
“非常抱歉！”日向跳下床，跑去洗手间洗漱。  
*  
当日向睁眼的时候，天空还是一片漆黑，透过纱帘进来的光也只是清冷的月光罢了。  
他安静地将视线投向纱窗，眨着眼睛。日向什么都没去思考，他只是把被子捂实，把自己的腿并得更近一点以索求温暖。  
由于快要步入冬天，夜晚会格外地长，日向不知道现在几点，又是否该起床。  
“吵醒你了？”像是察觉到日向的动摇，狛枝走了过来，“现在刚5点，你可以再睡一会儿的。”  
“狛枝？”他装作没睡醒的样子眨着眼睛，幸运的是他暗哑的嗓音与此时的状态倒是完美配合。  
日向往边上挪了挪，见状的狛枝盯了日向几秒，终于还是掀开被子，挨着日向，坐到床上。  
作为一个年长的人，狛枝应该在这时候问一些日向的事情，对他有个大致了解，并就现状对他进行安慰。然而很可惜狛枝不是那种善良体贴的人，不如说他的恶劣性格反而给他招致了不少麻烦。再者，他认为他与这位日向还没熟到那个地步。  
作为互补，日向从被中伸出了手，把狛枝暴露在外的手拉进了被窝里，放在距离脸颊几厘米的地方，两只手如猫爪一样轻轻扒着狛枝的手。  
狛枝这才收回了望向远处的视线，不着痕迹地看向大半张脸埋在枕头中的日向，他温热的鼻息打在他手背上，虚掩的眼皮连带着睫毛一起颤抖着，在他本人都不知道的情况下，他的呆毛如本人一样不安地瑟缩。日向的耳尖泛着红。  
狛枝知道这是什么。  
“我与那个人是在高中认识的，距今……唔，十年多了吧。”狛枝突然开口，日向猛地抬头震惊地望向他，他将被子拉到胸口下，专注地听狛枝说话。  
“如你所知，我是希望之峰的学生。那家伙也是……但不是本科生。”看到日向迷惑的表情，狛枝解释道，“他是交了钱就能进的预备学科，没有任何才能。”  
“哦……”日向这个时候才明白狛枝叫自己预备学科的含义，理所当然地，他问道，“所以那个人是我的原型？”  
“是的。”狛枝答。  
日向有些消沉地别开了脸，狛枝则装作没看到似的接着说下去，“选择被改造这件事是他自己的选择，关于那部分我也不太清楚，我不知道他那时候是怎么想的。”  
虽然现在看来以那个人的执念来说，这件事必然会发生就是了。狛枝腹诽。  
“我最开始不知道他是预备学科，”狛枝说，他已经很久没有谈起过这件事了，“没错，阴阳差错下，我是与他相处一段时间后才知道这一点的。我觉得自己受到了欺骗，于是也伤害了他。”  
有些事不是报复回去就能解决的，高中时候的狛枝却还不能处理好这一点。  
当他尝试去回想过去的时候，狛枝一向不能重新体会当时的感受，他像一个孤魂一般站在回忆中的自己所站的位置，冷眼看着一切发生。  
有时回忆是从日向白皙的脚踝开始的，有时是从日向怒吼着让他住手的嗓音开始的，有时是从嘴唇的柔软触感开始的——这次是从他用尼龙绳捆住日向的手腕开始的。他像是看3D电影般站在那里，看到他的手，他的身体充斥侵略性地向前控制住日向。  
日向的嘴一张一合，愤怒又委屈地瞪向他。随着时间的流逝，狛枝很难能再次抓住当时的触感，唯有画面，唯有画面能够源源不断地涌现。于是狛枝又一次看到日向被自己蒙住双眼，他因紧张而绷紧身体，喉结上下滑动。  
“你做了什么?”日向透彻的眼睛望向狛枝。  
“强暴了他。”狛枝回望日向一红一绿的双眼，回答。  
当回忆被回想了太多次的时候，挑选特定的片段回忆就变得得心应手了许多。狛枝看到了躺在床上昏睡过去的日向，那是狛枝单方面见到日向的最后一面。他记得日向的眼角残留着泛红的泪痕，忽闪着眼睫毛，呆毛随着呼吸一颤一颤，由于不安稳的睡眠，有时日向会猛地蹬腿。  
狛枝没有去管他在日向身体里留下的液体，他只是收拾好自己的衣装，站在床边看着日向。最终他俯身，在日向的嘴唇上留下一吻，便转身离开。  
这是他关于那个日向的最后记忆。  
“所以你来找神座是因为罪恶感吗？”依旧握着他的手的日向开口问道。  
“不全是。”狛枝松开日向紧握他的手，他不需要也不想看到日向对他展露的情感，不论是安慰还是憎恶，“我找了他十年，却次次扑空，难得他这次寄了信给我不是吗？”。他起身将画好线路的地图收到包里，确认时间——已经过了五点半，他打算等六点一到就离开这里，“起床收拾一下，出发不要太晚。”。  
日向看起来像是想说什么的样子，但他也只是别扭了一下边将自己的鞋子穿上。狛枝将挎包背上，走向洗漱间。  
“嘀——”  
旅馆房间的门却突然被打开，黑洞洞的枪口从被铁链困住的缝隙间伸出，指向这边。外面的人大喊着：  
“不许动！”  
*  
狛枝在房门被从外部强制打开的一瞬间便反应过来，拽着日向从不高的窗户一起摔下去。  
两人住在二层，跳下去的正下方又有他们偷来的车，被狛枝抱在怀中的日向没有因此受伤，而狛枝则是被狠狠撞了一下后背。虽然很痛，但狛枝认为自己没有骨折，他连忙把日向装进副驾驶，开车离开。  
狛枝没想到政府下令追捕再生人的速度会这么快，而且那些婊子养的居然有枪。看来政府为了不让再生人的情报泄露，下了狠手。  
狛枝几乎将车速开到了限速最大，他接着还没关的路灯在路上行驶。他们还没有追上来，狛枝将地图扔进日向怀里，“照着我的逃跑路线指示我！”  
日向却没有立即给出反应，狛枝火急火燎地抽空瞟了他一眼，才发现日向的肚子的衣料上的血大面积地扩散着。他中弹了。  
狛枝爆了句脏话，他抽出一只手伸向日向，却被日向拦了下来。  
“我……没事，我来看地图。”日向的声线打着颤。  
“去医院，”狛枝急到差点咬到自己的舌头，“看去医院怎么走！！”  
狛枝可以说是生平第一次以如此猛的速度开车，他按照日向的指示穿梭于这座城市，他终于甩掉了后面的警察。  
“嗯，就是这里了。”日向创吐着气息说。  
狛枝动作迅速地解开安全带，将手伸向车门，却又一次被日向拦下，他爬过来双手拉住狛枝的外套，抬头露出了像是在诉说着对不起的无奈微笑。  
“骗了你真是对不起。”日向说。  
“……你什么意思，”狛枝少有地以严肃的表情凝望日向，他将嘴抿成一条直线，皱眉瞪向日向，又重复了一遍，“你什么意思，我们没有时间胡闹了。”  
“我其实是有才能的……骗了你对不起。”日向依旧两手紧紧攥着狛枝的大衣外摆。  
“现在说这种微不足道的事情有什么用？！别胡闹了……”  
“我的才能也是幸运！跟你一样的……”  
“所以说，现在说这些……”  
“你还不懂吗！！”日向鲜有地吼道，“我一定会死的!这是我幸运的反作用啊！！”  
在狛枝还嘴前，日向再次开口，“这里根本就不是医院，我随便选的路。”日向被自己的血呛到，他手撑着手把向外吐出暗红色的血液。他没有力气大喊了，日向靠回座椅上。他已经眼前发黑，甚至抬不起眼皮。  
“这里一定有神座，赌上我的才能。”日向喘息着，“也就是说，之前你还没有用你的才能，这里面我就不会再拖你后腿了。祝你好运。”  
“我说过我想要保护你的吧？”这是狛枝紧拥日向时，他在他耳边吐出的最后一句。  
*  
这里是希望之峰的其中一座旧校址。  
狛枝看着杂草丛生的旧校址，感叹着神座的恶趣味，随便挑了一个方向走。  
“你不是警察。”突然有人从后面跑过来向他搭话，他肯定道。这也是一个memento mori，与日向一模一样的相貌，看上去也不过二十左右，他问道，“有何贵干？”  
“我是来找人的。”狛枝如实说。  
“是‘那位’吧？我带你去好了。”他活泼地眨了眨一绿一红的双瞳，朝另一个方向走去。  
“你难道是在这里长大的吗？”狛枝问。  
“是的。”他侧首，打量狛枝，友好地笑着问道，“你又是为什么到这里来找神座出流的？”  
“私人恩怨罢了。”狛枝不想多讨论这个问题，他又问道，“这里memento mori多吗？还是只有你自己？”  
“唔，不多也不少吧，十几个。”  
他们两个向前走了一小段路后，狛枝感到有一丝不对劲，这个memento mori没有把他领向任何一栋建筑，反而两人离建筑越来越远，于是他站住脚，喊住了前面的引路人。  
“喂我说，还有多远……啊！”  
对方突然掏出刀子划向他，动作之猛与攻击位置让狛枝立即明白眼前的memento mori对自己可没什么善意。好在狛枝反应快，及时用手臂挡住了攻击，他的袖口被小刀划开，伤口向外渗出的血像条红丝般流淌在手臂上。  
“下一次我会直接捅进你的肚子。”对方脸上的笑容消逝不见，有的只是认真的表情与像是捕猎者盯向猎物的眼神。  
“他就在里面吧？你为什么不让我进去！”狛枝皱眉，他不知道这个再生人人为什么要这样做。  
“少废话！赶紧滚出这里！”对方却不回答他，手握小刀向狛枝冲来。  
手中没有任何武器的狛枝只好转头就跑，至少要跑到对他有利的地形。  
“可神座就在这里！你先告诉我为什么我不能见他？！”狛枝捡起杂草地上的实心球，朝向对方用力扔去。  
像是终于被狛枝问烦了，这个日向挥舞着小刀，大喊，“因为不想死啊！我不想死啊！！”。  
清晨的天边，难得的布满了遍天的彩云，姹紫嫣红的云彩层层叠叠堆积在日向身后，他背对着光，站在树下，阴影之中，一时间竟有些难以分辨对方的表情。  
狛枝一时间说不上来他所看到的表情到底是气愤、恐惧还是别的什么，他只觉得又像是被扩音器笼罩，在强烈的共振下震撼到身体被猛地定住。日向轻易地避开了狛枝投去的实心球，又向前跨了一步。  
狛枝的球砸中了日向旁边的树，树上的鸟巢晃了晃，好巧不巧正掉到日向的头上。  
狛枝在日向因被砸头而迟缓的片刻，冲过去打掉对方的小刀，一记手刃砸向对方脑袋，让日向暂时晕了过去。  
没错，狛枝打一开始目标就不是日向本人。  
“那么，接下来往哪边走呢？”狛枝自言自语着。  
*  
该说真不愧是希望之峰吗，连医疗楼都有，这样想着的狛枝推开了医疗楼的大门。  
“等你好久了。”  
一个熟悉的声音响起，语调却再不是他所熟悉的样子。  
“神座出流。”狛枝说出对方的名字，“你难道连我今天能到这里都能预测到吗？”  
“怎么会，我又不是神。”神座出流将背对狛枝的转椅转正，将手肘架到前台上，托着下巴，淡漠地回答。  
“算了，”狛枝放弃了追问他到底对自己了解多少，毕竟这不是他的首要目的，“你叫我来绝对是因为有事情吧，”他挥了挥手中的信，“在那之前，我能不能问一些关于日向创的问题?”  
在得到神座的颔首之后，他将六角星形状的物品取出，展示给神座，“你对它有印象吗？”  
“希望的碎片。”神座说，“原来你没有收集全啊。”  
神座没有半点惊讶的表情，语气也是淡淡地，与其说对于超乎意料的感叹，不如说是嘲讽狛枝比想象中还要没用。  
“所以你知道这个。”狛枝选择无视对方的后半句话。  
神座保持着同一姿势，“我对于本体日向创的了解不会比你多，当然，除了分析得更精确，我对他的印象以及他的人际关系全部来自于他人以及他本人的日记本——那个你也搞到手了吧？也就是说，我没有关于他的任何记忆，这些记忆以及他的情感全部被删除了。”神座动了动脖子，“如果你仅是为了他来的，我想这个话题可以结束了。”  
医疗室的大厅很大，楼层很高，狛枝从不曾发现天花板竟有如此之高，仿佛下一秒便会倾轧而下，将他埋葬于此。他的膝盖发软，身如背负千斤顶，他几乎不能站直身体。  
神座说的是实话，也就代表了，自神座诞生的那一刻起，日向创已经真真实实地死了。  
“我一直以为他还在你的身体内……”狛枝喃喃道，声音小到听不到，不知道说给谁听。  
神座友好地开口，“到我说了，我希望你来的原因。”他顿了一下，在狛枝抬头看他的时候重新开口，“我对日向创——本体的他——还是有点兴趣的，最后想亲眼看一下他喜欢的人的样子。果然如想象中一样无聊。”  
狛枝咀嚼着神座的话，他强迫自己去转动脑子，他挑出并重复关键词，“……最后？”  
“嗯。”神座老实说，“我想死。”  
他依旧用手肘支撑在桌子上，手指戳着自己的脸颊，似乎连直起身坐正这一动作都懒得去做。他接着说，“无聊，所有的事都是。顺带一提，一旦我的生命结束，跟我有一样才能的memento mori也会死。那么，就这样。”  
狛枝几乎是同时，在大脑反应过来前运动神经便已经带他向前冲去。但无论他的速度多块都不可能赶上有着全能才能的神座出流。  
狛枝站在神座的尸体的一旁。  
枪口所对的地方是下颚，子弹从下颚直穿大脑，是即死。  
*  
狛枝在那里站了不知多久，几秒吗？还是几分钟？他感知不到时间。然后他提腿朝与医疗室相连的病房跑去。  
一定会有的。狛枝撞开一间间废旧的病房，一层层地寻找，他重复道。会有的。  
如与他打斗的memento mori所言，这里着实有着十几个再生人，但已经都失去了呼吸。狛枝粗声喘着气，眼前的走廊长得看不到头，却直到尽头都找不到希望所在。  
这是最后一间了。狛枝在病房门口站定，大口喘息着，试着调匀自己的呼吸。他推开了门。  
没有人活动的痕迹。  
在单人间的窄小病房里，床铺整洁，窗户紧闭。狛枝将被子掀开，趴在地上检查床下是否有人，转身盼望着门后藏着最后的一个。  
没有。什么都。  
狛枝一言不发，机械地顺着楼梯爬上天台。  
天气很好，随着太阳的升起，天空变得湛蓝，一小朵一小朵的白云点缀在其上。这时间的风已不再刺骨，柔和地拂过狛枝裸露在外的皮肤，如同娟娟细流从皮肤上流过。狛枝逐渐感到窒息，像沉溺在水中。  
他现在才找回他的知觉，他找到了他的手，试着活动了一下，摆在眼前。胸口像是塞满了棉花，堵塞了呼吸。  
狛枝的记忆又一次闪现在眼前。他坐在车里，看到了在他怀里一口气一口气咽在嘴里死去的日向。他又突然出现在树下，不知为何这次却能看清日向的表情，那是不甘的表情，不甘心，不想死。  
“我不想死啊！！”日向这样喊着。  
狛枝又一次活动了手指，然后将它用力抠住自己的脸。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
狛枝难以抑制地失声痛哭，他喊着，宣泄着，痛苦着。他跪在地上，被无力感覆没，没有实感。他的泪水与血液流进他的嘴里，苦涩又泛着腥味。  
“大哥哥？”  
身后有一个声音叫住了他。狛枝回头看去。  
“大哥哥你为什么哭。”稚嫩的童音透着紧张。这是一个五岁左右的孩子。狛枝看到了两只草绿色，纯粹不含任何杂质的双眼，刺猬般的短发，纯粹的栗色发丝，以及瞩目的标志性呆毛。  
“大哥哥，我叫日向创，”孩子过来拉住了狛枝的手，“你不要哭了好不好？”

End


End file.
